<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Time of the Changeling by Aelwyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347054">The Time of the Changeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelwyn/pseuds/Aelwyn'>Aelwyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Albion Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Initially Completed on Wattpad on March 26th 2015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelwyn/pseuds/Aelwyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a reveal story, so be prepared for an argument or two between Merlin and Arthur. As well as a major plot deviation between the last episode of season three and the first of season four.</p><p>It all started out like any ordinary day, with Arthur torturing Merlin and Gwaine refusing to shut up. But a single hunting trip turns into a nightmare and secrets are told, taking the knights on a journey of a lifetime of the world of Albion and the meaning of friendship. It has witches, wizards, Wyverns, and warlocks, but most importantly-</p><p>In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a young prince and his servant will truly begin...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Albion Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ordinary Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Merlin!" Shouted Arthur, storming into his chambers. The manservant looked up as the crown prince knocked over the bucket full of wet, dirty suds onto the previously freshly polished floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did you have to?" He complained. "I just finished cleaning this entire floor!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So you can clean it again." Arthur muttered, stalking over to his dresser and flinging the doors wide open. He began to throw pieces of clothing out of it and into the muddy puddle, much to the dismay of Merlin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know, if you told me what it was you were looking for I could probably find it much more quickly than you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Doubt it." The blonde retorted. He then paused, as if considering. "I'm looking for my signet ring. I need to send a letter."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Your ring. You trashed your chambers after I just finished cleaning them... For a ring." The tone to Merlin's voice was flat, as if he couldn't believe even Arthur would be so inconsiderate. Camelot's prince glanced around the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Really? I didn't see any difference." And then went back to unburdening his wardrobe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You never give me the chance to get it completely clean before it's messed up again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Idiot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Clot-pole." Sighing, the incognito sorcerer walked over to the table situated near the window and picked up the accessory. "Here." Arthur stopped rummaging through his shirts and took the ring from Merlin's outstretched hand. On his way out the door he said,</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, could you muck out the stables, exercise my dogs, repair, polish, and prepare my armour? As well as sharpen my sword and- quite frankly, my chambers are horrific. They need immediate attention." And with that he was gone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why don't you try being the physician's ward, the crown prince's servant as well as his protector, an undercover sorcerer, and be expected to go on a hunt with the knights later in the afternoon? Just for a day. Just one day." Merlin growled, surveying the now atrocious bedchamber with tired eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-----------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gwen braced herself before walking into Morgana's chambers, but despite her efforts shivered all the same. Even being in that room reminded her of things she'd much rather forget. The girl who had once been her friend betraying everything she'd once valued all for the sake of exacting revenge on Uther. Though she wasn't sympathetic to the man, Gwen did feel a certain amount of pity toward Arthur's father. It mustn't have been easy for him, having his daughter hate him so much that she would gleefully hand him over to her half sister Morgause.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The maidservant sharply closed the doors, backing quickly out into the hallway. She bumped right into Arthur, who seemed genuinely surprised to see her in this part of the castle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry," she murmured, embarrassed. Arthur caught her arm before she could make her escape.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's okay, Guinevere. I miss her too. The way she used to be." Gwen smiled sadly, and he let go of her arm. "Thanks for tending to my father."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't do it for him," Gwen clarified. "I do it for you." At which point she left, heading for the king's chambers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merlin crept out of Arthur's chambers, locking the door behind him. There was no way he was going to let anyone in unless it was Arthur himself. Everything was finally clean.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Afraid someone will see a few rags polishing armour by themselves?" A voice commented, making him jump. Lancelot stepped out of a shadowy alcove, and Merlin sighed in relief.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I still have to muck out the stables and run Arthur's dogs before noon," he complained.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I heard. Which I why I told George that the stables needed attention, and that the dogs needed a run. Gaius may have mentioned that he wanted you to gather some herbs for him." Merlin smiled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks, Lancelot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't mention it. I think Arthur wouldn't be pleased." The two friends, warlock and knight, walked together for a ways down the corridor before separating to their duties.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Changeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>In a cave far to the south of Camelot's lands stood a stone pedestal. And on that pedestal rested a beaten bronze bowl. It was filled with water tinted red by the firelight, and before it stood a young girl. She was no older than nineteen, and she was afraid. The mark of the Triskelion was emblazoned in fiery orange upon her wrist, and seemed to glow faintly with its own life force. She had been born with it. On the other side of the bowl stood a remarkably tall woman. Her eyes betrayed the many years she had lived, yet her raven hair dark as night and fair, pale skin stood as testament to the abnormality of her existence. An identical mark was on her own wrist, though the light was a dim, dark red.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you know why you are here?" She questioned in a low, whispery voice. The girl shook her head no, then reluctantly yes. It had been an instinctual calling in her dreams, one that had led her to this place. But now that she had actually reached her destination, the little voice of reason begged to turn back the way she had come.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is your name?" Asked the witch in the same soft voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Gytha." The elder woman smiled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And can you tell me, Gytha, what the mark on your wrist means?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That is not uncommon, but I had thought one such as you would know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you mean, "one such as me?" I'm nothing special." The smile disappeared to be replaced by a cold sneer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You are a changeling, child. Born with the power of the sun coursing through your veins. When the next changeling comes of age the last shall withdraw from the world. So it shall be with you and I." Gytha sniffled, terrified of her own existence; she had been from the moment she could see. See the mark on her wrist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It is nothing to be afraid of. Rather, something you should be proud of. The passing over of the changeling happens only every nine hundred years, and signifies a time of great upheaval. Hence the title of "changeling." You will replace me, as I replaced the one before me. Your name is nothing now." As she spoke, the woman began to age before the young girl's eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But my name-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You are Symre, as foretold by the high priestesses of the old religion. I was so named Fura. Our names define who we will be in life, what we will accomplish and come up against. You are destined to be Emrys's downfall, child." Her voice began to fade, as did her body. "You have an extraordinary destiny, Symre. Never doubt that..." Fura disappeared entirely, as did her voice, leaving Gytha alone in front of the ancient bronze bowl. She stared into the water, and from its, reflecting surface arose a lavender-coloured mist smelling faintly of the light purple flowers. Gytha inhaled the vapour, and her pupils dilated as a cat's would when threatened. When they retracted again her eyes were no longer dark green, but blazing golden-orange. The water gave an image of Camelot in its murky depths, and with a cold smile the girl trailed her index finger through the liquid.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Emrys," whispered Symre. "Our battle begins."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hunting... And A Whistle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Arthur rolled his eyes as his clumsy servant stumbled into the ditch. Lancelot gave the boy a sympathetic smile, and Gwaine seemed to be begging his prince to make a snide comment. For his part, the blonde held his tongue; there were times to say jibes and times to not. At the moment it was the latter of the two. There had been a root hidden under a fair pile of leaves which Merlin had tripped over, and Arthur himself had done the same. For once, it wasn't the manservant's fault. Leon and Percival were farther ahead already, finding an interesting set of tracks to follow. Elyan came up behind Merlin and nearly repeated what everyone else had done, his dark skin turning slightly red with embarrassment. They were about to move forward when a strange whistling noise rang through the trees, accompanied by an unseasonably chilly wind that made them shiver. For summer, such a draft was most definitely out of place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The whistle was high-pitched, almost like a little girl's scream, but hollow enough to not be uttered by any human. Arthur looked back at Merlin to see that he had his eyes closed and that his entire body was shaking uncontrollably. The crown prince motioned to Lancelot to get him to stop, and the dark-haired knight shook his friend gently at first, but progressed to a far more rough approach as the servant refused to stop. When at last the sound and wind ended, Merlin stopped shaking and opened his eyes; they were wide with fear. This time, Arthur made no effort to curb his insults.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is wrong with you, Merlin? It was a whistle. What's so terrifying about that?" He was surprised when the usually outspoken servant said nothing in response. So either the noise had really unnerved him, or he'd lost his voice. At any other time Arthur would have considered that a blessing; right now it worried him. He exchanged an unspoken conversation with Lancelot, and the knight had said with his eyes that he would keep an eye on the dark-haired boy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They made their camp that night in the ruins of a building, the crumbling stone walls providing extra protection in case something really was out there. As soon as he'd gotten the fire lit and the food made, Merlin retreated to a corner as far from the fire as possible. He had his knees drawn up tight to his chest with his arms wrapped around them, as if he were attempting to fade into the wall at his back. There was a piece of roof still standing above that corner, and Arthur realised he was hidden in that way on three of the four vantage points. Save for Lancelot and himself, the other knights were completely at ease with their surroundings. But as hard as it was for him to admit it, Arthur did concede that the whistle had unnerved him. It had been unnatural, ethereal. Something to put the fear into your bones. Arthur went to sleep still feeling put off by that whistle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>--------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone else was asleep, though Merlin found it impossible to do so. The whistle had left him terrified. He had heard it before, in a dream. A nightmare. It had been a vision, then. Something to take seriously, to apply to every decision he made. But it had been so vague... How was he supposed to do that? The whistle sounded again, and every single knight stirred in their dreams, troubled by it. Merlin made the spontaneous decision to take a walk in the forest. When he was a fair ways away from the campsite, he located a clearing and called to Kilgarrah.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anakes! Erkheos!" A few moments later, the great dragon flew from the sky and landed gracefully, if not silently, before him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What can I help you with, young warlock?" He asked in his usual fashion. Merlin preceded to tell him about the vision and the whistle, and while the sorcerer wouldn't have described the winged serpent as looking worried, his voice was serious and mildly concerned in tone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Take great care in the future days, Merlin. I fear the time of the changeling is upon us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The time of the what?" Merlin asked. Kilgarrah didn't respond, but bowed his head and left. This produced a very confused young warlock, who stayed staring at the star-speckled sky long after the dragon had left. The whistling sound returned again nearby, and he raced back to the campsite without thinking. That noise was horrifying. What he saw sickened him; a group of bandits were leading his friends away to the south, and there were way too many to confront. He zeroed in on the knights, and caught the whispered words from Arthur to Lancelot:</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where's Merlin?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know. He was still in that alcove when I fell asleep."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let's just hope he saw the whole thing and can send word back to Camelot." Percival added. The servant went to do just so, when he tripped once more over that hidden root. This caused a minor landslide of sediment, but it was enough to get the bandits' attention.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There's another person in the underbrush!" Hissed the leader. "Get them!" Merlin took off at a dead run, and to his relief knew this part of the forest extremely well. Better than the bandits. The sound of their feet racing behind him grew fainter and fainter as the sorcerer took shortcut after shortcut. Finally he stopped and listened: everything was dead silent. Taking the opportunity to get his breath back, the whistle sounded again. Yet, this time, he could make out the words embedded within it. They were old religion, but he knew what they spoke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hello, Emrys. We shall have fun, you and I. And when you are lying broken with your own heart in your hand before the gates of Camelot in a pool of your own blood, when you are cast out for what you are and sentenced to the fire, I shall have satisfaction." The chill wind flew around him, and the shrieking whistle beat against his eardrums. The coldness of that voice froze the marrow in his very bones, but instead of letting the fear overwhelm him once more Merlin squared his shoulders and stood tall. A patch of sunlight broke through the forest canopy and illuminated the young man, and for a brief moment Emrys in his full power sent back a reply.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His whistle was deeper, mysterious and strong. It resonated through the trees swept along by a warm summer wind. It was cool as shade and beautiful as birdsong. And within it, spoken in old religion, were these words:</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I fear not she who hides behind riddles, changeling. Simply remember that I value my friends over my own life, and that if any harm comes to them in your quest to break me I will find you. Do not underestimate your opponent, because I do not underestimate mine." Both whistles had reached the ears of the bandits and their captives, the first aggravating and the second calming. They felt that the second had been a reply to the first, and wondered what it meant. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Traitor in our Midst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Agravaine had had a fairly normal day. With Camelot's precious prince gone hunting and the iron fist of Uther hiding away in his chambers, he had been left to his own devices. So when Merlin burst into the council chamber during the middle of a very important tactical meeting breathing hard and making every effort to evade the guards' grasp, he was less than pleased. Had Arthur come back early? That would complicate any plans he'd had for later in the day. Morgana had expressly instructed him to meet her in the Darkling Woods when the sun set. And his nephew returning from his hunting trip sooner than expected would put a crimp on those plans. But it was not to be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My lord!" Merlin gasped. Agravaine, despite any mistrust he held against the boy and vice versa, knew that the servant would not have come back without the others unless something truly dreadful had occurred.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let him speak," the dark-haired advisor said, motioning to the guards to let him go. As soon as he was freed, Merlin walked swiftly, gracefully even, (a characteristic none would have thought the servant capable of) and placed his finger on the territory map.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We were ambushed by bandits not far from the Valley of the Fallen Kings. I had been... Gathering more firewood when it happened, and returned just in time to see them being led away. They're all right, but I saw them headed toward what used to be Cenred's kingdom before his death. Morgana was sighted not far from there recently, remember. I think... I think she may have sent bandits to capture us." While the rest of the council were alarmed and troubled by this news, Agravaine pondered it for other reasons. His mistress had said nothing whatsoever about this, and as far as he knew she and Morgause were farther to the north than Cenred's kingdom. It couldn't be her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let us not jump to wild conclusions while we have yet to find any solid evidence. They may simply be a group of thieves looking for a hefty ransom. Druids, even, looking for revenge on Camelot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you propose we do, my lord?" Asked one of the other council members.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I think we should know all the variables before taking any course of action," Agravaine said, silver-tongued. "Charging in blindly will only worsen the situation." He was pleased to see the others agreeing with him, but out of the corner of his eye saw Merlin practically foaming at the mouth in fury.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If that is your decision, my lord." He spat before stalking out of the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Merlin! What do you think you're doing!?" Gaius exclaimed, interrupting his ward from his packing. Merlin looked up at the physician, and his eyes told the elder man everything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have to rescue them, Gaius. They're my friends, and besides, it's my destiny to protect him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What did Agravaine say?" Merlin rolled his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They're "waiting until more solid evidence is reported in.""</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What about Uther?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's in no condition to make any kind of decision, Gaius. You know that." There was a brief interlude of silence as Gaius searched for another excuse. He found none.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Be careful. I fear there are more things at work than meets the eye."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I will. I'll see you soon."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I certainly hope so." Merlin finished packing, gave Gaius a quick hug, and walked briskly out the door. He took a horse from the stables and rode hard toward last night's camp site. The ruins were deserted and peaceful, though the warlock knew better than to trust his sight. Instead, he concentrated on smell. He let his magic amplify his hearing as well, and with the two senses combined soon unearthed five bandits lying in ambush. Undoubtedly they had been stationed there in case their quarry which had eluded them returned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Be careful what you wish for," he muttered under his breath. He could hear their air and beating hearts, smell the dried blood on their clothes where the bushes, full of briars and thorns, had ripped the fabric and scratched the flesh. Their tensed movement indicated that they had heard the thumping of hoofbeats and were awaiting the rider.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cume þeóden." From Merlin's hand sprang a tornado, which ripped through the foliage and caused the ruinous walls to come tumbling down in a flurry of dust and stone pieces. The men shrieked in surprise and terror, recognising that they had come up against a sorcerer. As they were flung through the air to slam into tree limbs, each one hitting their head on the rough bark and losing consciousness, the wind abruptly died down. It left one still on the ground, who drew his sword in defence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hætende!" Merlin uttered. The folded metal immediately began to glow a burning red, as it did when it reached an absurdly hot temperature. The bandit dropped the blade, clutching his hand in pain. As the young warlock strode toward him and out of the trees, the man glared death at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I wouldn't bother trying to run. You see what happened to your friends when they tried it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you want with me?" Growled the thief.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'd like to know where you took Prince Arthur and his knights."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why do you want to know? Because if you plan on killing them, I'm keeping my mouth shut. They won't fetch a fair price dead, now will they?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not planning on killing them," Merlin answered, stepping close. "I'm going to rescue them. And that may be hard for you to believe; a sorcerer saving the life of a Pendragon? Unheard of. But nevertheless, I intend to do so. Now tell me: where were you taking them?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The old fortress!" Gasped the man, thoroughly intimidated now. If there was one thing he didn't like, it was people getting too close for comfort. Especially people in the possession of magic, capable of snapping his neck with the wink of an eye. "We have a... Business operating out of there."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The ruined castle on the shores of the ocean?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The same." Merlin backed away from him, a sarcastic smile on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you for your cooperation." And levitated a lump of wood to strike him across the back of the head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Arthur and the knights had been shoved into a circular-type cell, where they had been immediately chained by the wrists to the wall. When their captors had gone Leon asked,</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So what are the chances that Merlin got back to Camelot without being caught first?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"None," muttered Arthur.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why do you say that?" Inquired Elyan. "He seemed to be running pretty fast." Leon and Gwaine exchanged a glance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Merlin's anything but a natural-born fighter. He's physically incapable of outrunning them for as long as he'd need to. The exact opposite of fighting fit. That's why." Leon explained to his fellow knight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You give him less credit than he deserves," Lancelot chipped in. "He's always been there when we needed him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And he's a loyal friend." Gwaine agreed. "Don't worry about Merlin; he can take care of himself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I wouldn't doubt it." Percival murmured. Arthur remained silent, staring up at the sky through the barred hole in the ceiling. It was open to the air, but small enough that even a child wouldn't be able to squeeze through it. Besides, it was too high up anyway. The lure of freedom just out of reach, but close enough to taste. An effective form of torture.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Synchronous Misfortunes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Morgana stepped out of the shadows, her eyes cold and hard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You'd better have good information for me. My sister is failing. If I am to get her to the Isle of the Blessed, I'll need to hurry. Get on with it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My lady. Arthur has been ambushed by bandits in the forest, and is still missing. Uther hasn't moved from his chambers in over a week. Camelot stands defenceless in front of you." The witch's eyes sparkled like sunlight on ice with interest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"For once, you've actually given me something worth acting upon. See that my kingdom stays that way. I will come to claim her within the week."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, my lady."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gwen had been horrified to hear from Gaius that Arthur and his knights had been taken captive. It made her errands about Uther's chambers all the more unbearable, although she really was starting to pity the man. It was the usual procedure: she would say good morning, then busy herself with tidying the room. He wouldn't reply. She would finish cleaning the chambers and get his lunch, saying hello again. Still, he wouldn't answer. Her king was the shell of the man he had once been, that much was for certain. So when he spoke before her, Gwen rightly almost jumped out of her skin in shock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where is Arthur?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, my lord-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He hasn't been to see me in a few days. Is everything alright? Is he ill?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, my king. He..." And here Gwen was forced to give him the bad news. "He went on a hunting trip, and while they were out they were ambushed by bandits. We haven't seen them since." If Uther had seemed broken before, after she finished speaking he appeared completely and utterly crushed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Leave me," he whispered in a cracking voice. Gwen bowed sadly and left.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-----------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After her conversation with Emrys, Symre had busied herself with setting the wheels in motion. The warlock would fall by her hand within the month. Nothing could kill her, least of all some boy. She was immortal, and thus only the magic of another immortal could kill her. And they were in short supply. The fires of Camelot were set to be lit, and the death of the king nye at hand. So she sat on her floating rock above the surface of a pool clear as diamond and summoned her Wyvern to scout the land. It was pet's work; such tasks were unfit an empress of darkness like herself. A changeling was above all that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The cave she was in began to fill with the thrumming of giant bat-like wings. Her aerodynamically advanced serpents flew to her call, alighting on the border stones surrounding her pool. Symre's eyes opened, the burning orbs hard with purpose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Show me my dance that I have set in motion, pets." She cooed, and the Wyverns shook out their wings before taking to the air once more. The gauntlet had been cast; the challenge now needed to be met.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Soaking Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>The five bandits returned to their hideout, having taken a little-known shortcut and arriving well before Merlin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"-Then we must open the tunnels," the leader said when they had finished their tale. "I would rather kill him myself than let the Pendragon go free knowing where we are. Give the order to open the shafts. Drown them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, my lord."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Arthur blinked his weary eyes open when a sharp clanging sound echoed through the cell. To his and the other knights' horror, a hatch was opening in the wall. Water began to pour out, spreading quickly throughout the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merlin crept from shadow to shadow down the dirty hallways of the deteriorating castle, wishing for a torch but knowing better than to light one. His friends had been down here for several days now. At this point in time, Arthur would be far from pleased. As two guards passed he caught a snippet of their conversation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"-Drown 'em, I said. Right at the beginning. But the chief, oh no. "Let's put out a ransom for their pretty little 'eads," he says. Glad he's startin' to see sense." Their footsteps faded down the passage, and it was then that Merlin heard the sound of rushing water. He panicked, realising just how little time he had left to formulate a plan. Racing to the heavy oaken door bolted right shut leading out into the sky, he threw open the bound planks and over to the opening in the ground. The sorcerer's heart leaped into his throat; they were all there with the water pouring in. It was rising far too quickly, and the six men were straining at the chains tethering them to the wall, which refused to yield. One by one they stopped, though the dark-haired young man knew he could still get them out alive. The last was Lancelot, and he already knew Merlin's secret.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tospringe!" He shouted. The covering flew off of the ground, leaving a hole wide enough for two people to get out through. At the same time the chains around their arms fell slack as the fastenings came loose, and one very faithful servant dove into the frigid depths to the aid of his friends. Lancelot had already begun to swim to the surface, and Merlin left him to it. He swum past Percival and Gwaine, ramming into them as he did so and reviving their efforts. By this time Lancelot was able to help, and had secured Leon in his arms. Merlin grabbed Elyan, and then saw Arthur. The blonde had sunk to the bottom of the murky water, and was still secured to the wall. Elyan began to struggle in his grip, so the servant released him to find his own way to the top.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Arthur, stay with me." Merlin said telepathically, desperately. The prince made no stir. His friend pulled the tricky irons apart and wrapped his arm under Arthur's, swimming for all his worth toward the circle of sunlight above his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They burst through the water's surface, pulled out the rest of the way by the knights. Both had begun to cough and splutter as fresh air found its way into their lungs, hacking up water as they did so.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let's get out of here," Leon suggested hoarsely. All seven men were exhausted, two unconscious, but there was nothing else they could do. Stumbling to their feet, they made a run for it as best they could.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In the Company of Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>When Merlin woke up, he was propped against an ash tree near to a warm, blazing fire. Arthur was alive and breathing, but lain against the ash opposite him still unconscious. The young man groaned as he sat up, feeling nauseous due to a splitting headache.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, he's alive." Merlin identified the speaker more by voice than sight as Gwaine; the forest was spinning wherever he looked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, good. I was worried we'd have to drag them both back to Camelot." Lancelot retorted sarcastically.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Actually," Merlin began, pausing to catch his breath, "I took a horse. He should be nearby."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Percival's out looking for him." Leon said. "We doubted you'd have reached us in time on foot." Merlin smiled, easing his way to his feet. He went over to the fire and sat close to it, warming his aching limbs and allowing the heat to seep strength back into the worn muscles. A crackling noise put him once again on the alert, though the knights had not heard it. It turned into a violent rustle, and this time everyone heard it. They let out a breath they hadn't known was being held until they did so, relieved when it was only Percival with the horse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>---------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just give me a clear shot!" Merlin shouted over his shoulder; Lancelot was facing the opposite way as the Wyverns dove from the sky in a nightmarish display of satanic terrorism. Their beady red eyes sparked with witch fire and their unearthly screeching cries drowned out the summer birdsong. The stench of rotting flesh accompanied their hot breath, and razor sharp talons clawed at the figures below them. Gwaine came running up chased by yet another, and despite his presence Merlin decided to end this fight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nun de ge die s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai!" The Wyverns seemed to freeze in midair, their heads cocked to the side as they listened. Their wicked tongues flicked to and fro, and as Merlin finished what he was saying they flew dejectedly away. Lancelot smiled in relief but Gwaine's eyes were wide.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You- you're a... Sorcerer!?" He asked as if he couldn't believe it. Merlin and Lancelot exchanged a glance. Oops. The warlock decided to roll with it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You've seen how Arthur fares on his quests. How else did you think he's still alive? I'm constantly saving his backside." As he had hoped, Gwaine got over his initial shock and accepted it as is, as Merlin had known he would. With a smile he said,</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, next time I'm running from someone who I owe money, I'll make sure you're there to deal with them. Let's go find the others." The three men walked along the gulley and climbed up the steep ditch to find the other four breathing hard. Before them lay a Wyvern, and it had taken all of them to bring it down. Leon's sword had shattered on the beast's thick, armoured hide. He was eyeing what remained with a grimace. Elyan was assisting Percival in raising a fallen tree log to get at their scattered supply bags, and Arthur was walking around the winged serpent in a defensive position, clearly distrusting the fact that it was dead. When he saw the remainder of their company, he turned to make sure everyone was for the most part unharmed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Camelot came into view later that day, toward evening. The sun had begun to set, revealing the towers of the citadel. To their horror, smoke was rising from the city and illuminating the broken walls were huge tongues of flame.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But we only just rebuilt those!" Merlin complained. He himself had had to carry many of the tools to the workers, and was severely dismayed to see that already the new work had been undone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gwen burst into Uther's chambers, skidding to a horrified halt at the sight of the furniture ablaze. She located the king slumped against the wall, guessing quite correctly that he had passed out from the smoke. Grabbing his torso by hooking her arms under his shoulders and clasping her hands together, Gwen dragged him from the burning room and out into the hall. She passed from the open corridors to the Physician's chambers, closing the door with a heavy bang.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who's there?" Gaius's voice called from... Merlin's room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Gwen?" He asked, coming down the short flight of steps.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And Uther."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank God," the old physician breathed. "I feared that they would have taken him-" his comment was cut off as the king began to cough.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's breathed in too much smoke. We need to get him out of here." Gwen nodded, and together with a company of surviving knights they blended into the crowd of townspeople fleeing the once beautiful city now burning to ashes upon the ground.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. More than One Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>How many hours? Days? Weeks? Merlin didn't want to know. How many since their last encounter with someone who was trying to burn Camelot to the ground? Now? None. Through the throng of people clamouring to either get in or out of the gates, Merlin sensed the dark, poisonous presence of the witch who had once been his friend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Morgana," he murmured.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe. We can't know for sure yet until we take a closer look." Arthur replied, and the manservant realised he'd spoken aloud. Gwaine and Lancelot glanced over at him, both knowing full well that Merlin had spoken correctly. Since Gwaine had found out, the two had been sticking close together. The young warlock suspected they were comparing notes. The crashing of a heavy branch in the trees behind them startled him out of his reveries, and he cast his gaze far into the foliage. Everyone was jittery and tense; when a deer darted into view there was a resounding sigh of relief. Merlin just hoped that a deer would be all they encountered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Symre couldn't help but grimace as she beheld the vision of Camelot ablaze. It was too early! However... Morgana could be a useful tool to an end. Namely, Uther's. With him gone, she would be free to roam the land as she pleased. And as she suffered from visional dreams, it would be easy to reveal to her that Merlin was Emrys. The poor girl had once been told he would be her downfall, though she had dismissed it as delusional fancy. If she were to chase after him, he would be forced to use his magic in front of Arthur. Perfect. The blonde idiot would turn him over to his father quicker than you could say "sorcerer." Always the loyal son. She dove into the icy depths of her pool with her mind, searching for Morgana's. Upon locating it, she revealed to the high priestess her enemy's identity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let the flames reach into your bones, Emrys." She sneered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Meanwhile, Morgana had sat bolt upright in her bed with a cry of terror. Yet in that terror was joy; her nemesis, her undoing, was just the servant boy Merlin. He would be easy to annihilate. She immediately set about locating the clumsy young man by sending out spies. Soon, the one person who could stand against her would no longer be a problem. And if she let Uther live just long enough to execute him... Oh, that would certainly make it easier to kill Arthur if he were so conflicted. Yes, this plan would leave no question to be posed against success. Camelot would be hers, and the three people she most loathed would be dead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sitting back against the wall, she let an evil smile rest on her lips. Now, all she need do was wait. And everything would destroy itself if applied properly.  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Truth Against the Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>The seven young men looked up in surprise as they were ambushed. Each took off at a dead run to escape the swarm of outlaws pursuing them. There were far too many to fight, and an expression of horror crossed their faces when they sighted Morgana among the ferocious wave. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Elyan!" Leon shouted as the young man lost his footing on a muddy slope. Instantly he was beset upon by the outlaws, and the others were unable to go to his aid. They kept on running only to end up trapped against a cliff face, and Elyan was thrown among them as their last avenue of escape was completely cut off. The crowd of outlaws parted to let their mistress through; she was still as beautiful as ever, but her eyes... They were black with hatred and spite. And they marred the rest of her sculpted face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hello, brother." She cooed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you want Morgana?" Arthur challenged. It was merely a polite nothing: she was after the throne. Everyone knew that. But her answer surprised him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not what you think. I will get that and much more eventually, but for the moment I want Emrys." Merlin's face visibly paled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who?" Arthur responded, completely caught off guard- a feat not to be taken lightly- and doing his best to regain control of the situation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, Arthur. It must hurt so much to know that you've been lied to all this time. That there has been a sorcerer among your most trusted allies for quite a few years."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know what you're talking about."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I wouldn't expect you to," Morgana said with a smile. "So I'll let someone else explain." She looked right through Lancelot and Gwaine, who had stepped in between Merlin and Morgana, to the blonde's closest friend. The other knights turned to see who she was looking at, and reluctantly they stepped aside. Merlin swallowed, and his face was still devoid of its natural colour. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>--------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No!" Symre shrieked, the water flying into the air in an explosion of glittering droplets. "Emrys is <em>mine</em>! You have no right to him, Morgana. I will not let you kill my prize early. He will fall... When I say he can." And with that, she let out a long, chilling whistle to retask a few of her Wyverns. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>--------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Go on, Merlin. Tell him." Merlin shook his head, denial still radiating from his tensed features even as his secret was being so horribly revealed. It wasn't <em>his </em>neck he was worried about; it was <em>Arthur's </em>conscience. He was saved from making a confession by the unearthly whistle bringing with it the chilling wind. The screeches of Wyverns replying not far off caused the outlaws to scatter. The winged demons dove on the ruffians with frightening speed, tearing into their flesh with glee. The screams were cut off as immediately as they started up. Arthur and the knights took the opportunity to make a hasty escape, and Merlin recovered his wits enough to follow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't worry Merlin," Arthur panted as soon as they had got the chance to take a breather. "I don't believe a word she said. It's obvious she wanted us to turn on each other. Either that, or she's got you <em>completely </em>mistaken with someone else." Merlin nodded; his whole body was shaking. And not from lack of oxygen, but from the letdown of adrenaline after almost having his secret discovered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That was a close one," Gwaine commented with his goofy smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's not over yet." Percival warned, pointing. Wolves were closing in on all sides, coming up over the hills. The sun had begun to set, and it was a race against time. Once the stars came out, the black bodies would be impossible to see in the shadows of the trees. All seven young men started running again. The howling grew louder as more of the pack joined the chase, and as they stumbled into the river they found themselves caught in between two banks of gnashing fangs. On one side was a waterfall, and on the other the wolves had found a shallow spot in which to completely trap them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We can survive the fall," Lancelot said looking at the waterfall. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's the plan then," Arthur said, giving the signal to begin edging their way towards it. The shrieking of the Wyverns once again sounded nearby, indicating that they had scented their quarry and were in pursuit. A huge splash below the cliff showed that the reptiles were in the pool beneath the waterfall, completely cutting off their escape. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Merlin..." Gwaine whispered. Lancelot also looked at him, and the others were resigning themselves to their deaths. The young warlock couldn't take it anymore. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>"Get them to the edge of the waterfall, and... I'll take care of the rest." </em>The snappy manservant told his two friends telepathically. Both blinked, but Lancelot snapped back quicker. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We still have a better chance with the waterfall than the banks, sire." The knight suggested. Arthur nodded, and gave the signal. They all reached the edge and looked back to see that Merlin hadn't followed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Merlin!" The blonde shouted. Light blue eyes locked with dark blue, the former wild with  worry and the latter calm as the depths of a lake. Now that the time had come, the dark-haired young man was at peace. Arthur would know, and he'd simply have to deal with the consequences of that revelation after the fact. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, Arthur." And with that he turned to see the wolves, one hand stretched toward the waterfall and the other at the riverbank. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Brycgest, ond bærnan!" He shouted. The grass on both sides of the river burst into flames, and a bridge of water closed the gap over the pool far below. His eyes burned gold as he struggled to keep both phenomenons active, while Gwaine and Lancelot dragged a startled Arthur across the liquid causeway. The other three knights stumbled after them, and when they had reached solid land they took to running. The bridge and the fire both dispersed as an arrow came flying through the air and implanted itself in Merlin's back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Morgana smiled, for once pleased with her 'helpers,' but it was short-lived. The whistle once more flew through the trees, and the Wyverns rose from the pool. One of them grasped the injured boy in its talons as it flapped by, depriving the high priestess of her prize.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"EMRYS!" She screamed in fury.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Game... Just a Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin came awake inside of a cave. He was lying near a pool of crystalline water, and it was devoid of any life. He went to get up, but fell back onto his stomach with a cry of pain. Though it hurt to look over his shoulder, he did so to see an arrow shaft broken halfway along the stem sticking out of his back. 	 	 	 	</p><p>"Shh. Sh. Let me, sweetheart." A soft voice cooed, but it had icicles attached deadly enough to spear a boar. The whisper of a dress train rustling across the smooth stone drew steadily nearer, and the speaker bent down to extract the arrow from his back. It didn't hurt as much, which meant that she was experienced in the art of medicine. At any rate, she had been studying it before she'd left to... Well, to murder him. So, why was she helping him now?</p><p>"Because I want you to suffer a thousand pains before I let you die, Emrys. I want Arthur to look upon you with the same hatred that his father has when he looks upon sorcerers. And most of all, I want you to see Camelot burn. To hear the people scream as their prince is burnt at the stake just as those who practiced magic were burnt during the Great Purge. There's a day of reckoning coming, Emrys. Albion... Will fall. And there is nothing on this world that will prevent it. If I fail, another will take up where I left off. I am immortal, Emrys. Until the day another Changeling comes to take my place, I cannot be killed by anything mortal. Such as yourself, warlock."</p><p>Merlin felt a quickening in his blood; the magic inside threatened to burst free. And it was then that he knew- that he truly became- Emrys. </p><p>He slipped from her grasp and dove into the icy pool, shattering the glassy surface and falling out of reality. He opened a tunnel that took him from the cave to a deep lake he sensed was nearby his friends. He burst through the waves and clambered out onto the bank, the wound in his back colouring the water red as the droplets fell from his body. It was still bleeding badly, and in need of attention. The stars were beginning to fade in the sky when he finally sighted the fire through the trees, though it was a blur like everything else from the loss of blood. Too much had fallen to the forest floor for his motor functions to operate properly, and when he was close enough to the fire his limbs gave out completely. Unconscious, he sank to the ground.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Arthur couldn't wrap his mind around what his eyes had told him was the obvious. He had seen Merlin incant a spell, a water bridge and walls of flame, and yet... Merlin? Impossible. He thought that the boy was his friend. And now he had betrayed him. While the knights seemed to have accepted the concept with relative ease- Lancelot and Gwaine foremost of the lot- and had fallen asleep a little while ago, he alone remained awake. So when the crack of twigs reached his ears, Camelot's crown prince was compelled to investigate. What he found tore his heart in two different directions. On the one hand, this was his friend lying in the foliage with an arrow wound in the back still bleeding profusely. On the other, this was a sorcerer who had lied to him for a little under five years. However, the wound won him over to compassion rather than anger, and the blonde hoisted his servant onto his shoulders and carried him into the makeshift camp. </p><p>"Leon, make some bandages. Gwaine, fetch some water if you can. We need to clean this. Elyan, scout the surrounding area. I don't want anyone sneaking up on us right now." The other knights drowsily awoke from their slumber, their eyes widening in shock when they saw Merlin unconscious from blood loss. They sprang into action, Lancelot hurrying over to help remove his friend's shirt so that they could more easily access the wound. The area surrounding the hole of both jacket and shirt was stained red in a wide radius, and on closer inspection the wound looked like it had become infected. Percival had got the fire going again at full blaze and then joined Elyan on patrol duty, while Leon ripped up one of their crimson cloaks into long strips. Gwaine presently returned with a flask filled with water, which was gratefully accepted.</p><p>"Thank you, Gwaine." Arthur took it from his outstretched hand and poured a generous amount over the gash. Merlin moaned, but didn't wake. The blonde took the strips from Leon and, with Lancelot's help, succeeded in packing and wrapping the wound. The strips were tied together at points and wound about the manservant's torso, until it was firmly sealed away from the open air. They then replaced his shirt and jacket, and laid him on his stomach nearer to the fire. </p><p>Even though he had felt so angry because of Merlin's betrayal, when Arthur looked at his friend lying helpless whilst battling infection, all he could feel was worry and pity. It was a shaky dawn, but by late morning Merlin's breathing had evened out to a more regular, though still erratic and incredibly shallow, pattern. At that point they felt safe to move him, and between alternating turns they made it to the edge of the Darkling Woods by sundown. The smoke from Camelot could still be seen in the sky, and if anything, it was getting thicker. Morgana had undoubtedly made her abode within the citadel walls, she and her sister Morguase. </p><p>They set up camp that night in a copse of beech trees, and nearby was a stream. As he was walking by the still unconscious Merlin, Arthur heard him utter a few garbled words in Old Religion. At least, it sounded like Old Religion... </p><p>Everyone found it hard to sleep that night. Morgana's men could be anywhere, and with an injury it complicated things. Even if the person bearing the wound was a sorcerer. All except Gwaine; he slept like there were a thousand tomorrows waiting for him. Lancelot retained his silent vigil by Merlin's side. Arthur went over to sit beside him after completely giving up on getting any rest. Everyone else had finally managed to slip into an uneasy doze, so it was just the two of them. </p><p>"You knew that he was a sorcerer, didn't you?" Lancelot nodded, his eyes grave as they wandered down to his ailing friend. </p><p>"He is the reason that Camelot didn't fall to the griffin. I may have impaled it on my lance, but he enchanted it so that I would not fail in doing so. If it were not for him- on many occasions- Camelot would have crumbled into ruin by now." Arthur was about to reply, but they were both startled when Merlin let out a pathetic cough. Lancelot stooped  to inspect his injury, and his face darkened. </p><p>"How bad is it?" Arthur asked. </p><p>"Take a look." The prince peeled back the fabric of his servant's jacket and shirt where the arrow had torn through, then carefully he lifted up the bandages that went around his entire torso to uncover a dripping wad of torn cloth already crimson stained a darker shade. </p><p>"Get me another." He instructed. Lancelot found none, and began to rip the hem from his own cloak to serve its duty. Without the cloth strip, Arthur could clearly see the angry flesh. The wound was still open and bleeding, while pus had begun to ooze around the edges. Lancelot handed him a strip for cleansing, which was quickly dipped into the nearby stream before being used to gently wipe away the infection before they applied a fresh strip to pad the wound and soak up the excess blood in a vain attempt to get it to stop bleeding. As he was rinsing his hands in the water, Arthur looked over to see Lancelot checking his pulse.</p><p>"He's getting weaker. The arrow must have been poisoned. When we were fixing the bandaging, I saw a red line travelling under his arm in the direction of his heart. I have no idea how far it's gone by now."</p><p>"We need to get him to Gaius. If anything were to happen to him-" the blonde stopped short, unable to finish his sentence. </p><p>"I understand." There was sweat on Merlin's burning brow, and his breathing was as rapid and shallow as his pulse. The chilling, high-pitched whistle came again through the trees, and frost formed on the rocks by the stream as the wind passed over them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. What's in a Name?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"You should have let me tend to your wounds when you had the chance, Emrys. Now you will die at the hands of two inept physicians who know nothing about septic injuries." The voice of Symre reached Merlin's ears through the fog of his subconscious, and his fever-ridden brain had trouble comprehending the words. But they struck anger into his aching bones, and summoning the last of his remaining energy he sent a reply.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They tried their best, Symre. And that is all I could have asked of them. I will die within sight of Camelot's walls, and whether they be standing or crumbling I will see them. You will never understand what that means, Changeling. Your kind exists only to find a means to its own ends. And you will find yours. Of that I am certain. Just bear in mind that it may not be the one you were expecting." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Arthur and Lancelot looked at each other as the second whistle, the one that had drowned the first in strength and beauty, issued from Merlin's mouth. He seemed to gather a deep breath out of the short and used the last of his remaining strength to answer the first whistle instead of fighting his sickness. And while Merlin's whistle still held the values that it had had before, including the summer wind blowing through the trees to carry it to the intended recipient, it sounded shaky. As it left his body he seemed to collapse more heavily against the grass, his breathing shakier and fewer in number. More laboured. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whoever he was talking to, I think he shut them up. They haven't replied." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Merlin always had a way of rubbing people the wrong way when he spoke to them," Arthur replied with a grimace. "I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't <em>want </em>to talk with him anymore." He then looked at Lancelot, eyes alight with a wary curiosity. "I want to know what he did for me, for Camelot, anything that he told you about his magic." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They spoke in this manner for a long time, Arthur becoming more and more starstruck as the list of Merlin's deeds grew. Many, if not all but a very few, had been done for him. And still Lancelot spoke until the stars began to follow the moon towards the horizon as the sun started to rise. They paused in their conversation, and were reassured by the unsteady breathing of their unsung hero. The cracking of twigs and the crash of underbrush alerted them to a second presence nearby, but when they saw that it was only a deer they relaxed. Yet in that brief moment that they had been distracted, the inhaling and exhaling of air into Merlin's lungs had ceased. Lancelot and Arthur looked at each other, eyes filled with horror, as the blonde frantically felt for a pulse. There was none. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," he said in denial. "Not now, when we're so close."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As soon as the last breath had left his body, Merlin had felt at peace. He no longer had any pain. There was an impenetrable mist all around him, but it cleared. He found himself in the Crystal Cave standing opposite three people. One was his father, the second Taliesin, the spirit he had encountered once before, and the third held such a likeness to Arthur that the warlock had no uncertainty in assuming that she was Igraine, Uther's dead wife. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Am I dead?" He asked calmly. Death had ceased to be something to scare him long before the arrow had pierced his back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, my son." Balinor answered sadly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But it is not to last. You have a destiny to fulfill, Emrys." Taliesin chided, as if it were the manservant's fault that he had died.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Merlin, Arthur still needs your help. Promise me you will always look after him." Igraine pleaded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But how can I? I'm dead. You can't come back to life. That's not how it works." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You are more than a man, Merlin. You have only begun to tap into your power and realise your potential." Balinor said quietly, his eyes soft with a glowing pride. "You <em>must </em>come to know your destiny and its place in the world."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Step into the light, Emrys. You will understand fully what it is we were meant to show you. Walk into the centre of the cave, and return to the world of the living." Taliesin sounded desperate. He had foreseen this moment hundreds of years ago in his crystals and his patience had been required to last. But now it was wearing thin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I will, if that is where I am needed." Merlin said respectfully, bowing his head slightly to the majestic figures before him. As he turned to go, Igraine called him back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Merlin-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I promise."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, Emrys." The last word he heard echoed in his mind as the sounds of the world of the living came again to his ears.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Cleansing Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>The other four had awoken as Arthur and Lancelot began to panic slightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I swear he has no pulse!" The dark-haired knight loudly exclaimed to the blonde as they looked down at Merlin's body. He wasn't breathing, he had no pulse, but his eyes were open and burning a bright gold. His limbs were thrashing wildly, turning him over onto his back, and as the sun burst over the edge of the horizon in full orb, the sorcerer took a deep breath before lying still again. The other six men looked at each other in confusion, but before they could say anything Merlin gasped. A rapid succession of breaths followed it, his eyes stopped burning gold and returned to their normal deep blue, and he sat bolt upright with another gasp of exertion. His breathing pattern returned to its everyday state, and as his vision cleared he saw his six friends looking at him in greatly alarmed concern.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hi." He rasped hoarsely. His throat felt as dry as if he'd swallowed dust. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Get him some water." Leon murmured to Gwaine, though neither of them took their gaze off of the supposedly-dead man living. When Merlin had been completely revived they set off in silence toward Camelot, and it was as tense as a silence could get. Even Gwaine kept his mouth shut, which was one thing that the others gladly welcomed. A horde of Saxons passed by, moving so loudly that the seven young men had climbed into trees long before their arrival. With no foliage in sight, it was their best and only alternative to fighting. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But as the enemy passed beneath the branches, they began to creak and buckle. The limbs were slender and thin, but it had been the best they could do under the circumstances. There was a sharp crack, and the others watched as Percival plummeted to the ground in the middle of the group. The remaining Saxons and bandits looked into the trees, startled as five other men fell upon them. Merlin dropped silently to the forest floor unnoticed, grabbing a discarded sword for defense and joining the struggle. Even if Arthur knew, there was no way the warlock would use his magic unless absolutely necessary. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The next few minutes were confused with the flurry of battle, and when it ended the ruffians had been driven off. Panting heavily, Elyan began the roll call.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Leon?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fine. Gwaine?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Still alive."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm okay," Lancelot called from farther away. "But Percival recieved a nasty cut on his shoulder." Arthur shook his head to clear it of the confusion that had come on from a blow to the head; there was a red line on his forehead just above his left eyebrow. But other than that he was fine. They followed the sound of Lancelot's voice and found him frowning at the wound. It was deep. Already the flesh was inflamed and red in colour.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It shouldn't be that infected. He just got it." Merlin's voice commented. Oops. They'd forgotten about him. They made room for him to get through, and his eyebrows rose in confusion when he observed the gash more closely. He undid his neckerchief and sopped up the excess blood, revealing the seam. The cleaved flesh was split all the way to the bone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It was sharp. Dirty, poisoned." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pulled through worse." Percival murmured, wincing as he got a good look at it. Merlin shook his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But infection that serious shouldn't be appearing for at least a week of having it untreated. I know that well enough from seeing the patients that Gaius gets." There was a brief silence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So... What does that mean?" Leon asked. Merlin hesitated before replying.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It means that the sword was enchanted to kill."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So it's magic." Arthur stated flatly, the tone in his voice making Merlin internally cringe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But you can heal him, right?" Gwaine asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can clean it of the dirt and draw out the poison, but without magic it won't heal." This was the dilemma. Merlin was reluctant to use it, because of Arthur, and yet without it his friend would die.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"So this was your idea all along. Make a rift between me and Arthur that no bridge will ever be able to span."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>"You know me so well, Emrys." </em>Whispered the voice of Symre in his head. She had made a point of staying in contact with him, and both were well aware that if they thought the words strongly enough they would be shouting in their minds. And it would travel to the intended recipient. It was then that Merlin sighed, bracing himself for the aftermath of what he was about to do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hold the arm steady." He directed to Elyan. "This will hurt." He took one of the strips intended for his own wound and dipped it into the water flask he had on hand. It would be warm at this time of day, but clean. Percival grunted as the cloth went into his injury, but refrained from any outbursts that he would have had every right to make. The ripped crimson strip was drawn out into the open once more, stained a dark red and filled with brown. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Keep doing that until I come back, okay? Fresh strips every time." Lancelot nodded. Merlin dashed off into the forest, searching desperately for anything to draw out the poison. He tripped over a tree root and landed right in front of a clump of wild garlic. <em>Yes!</em> It would help to draw out the poison and allieviate some of the infection. He raced back and wet another strip of cloth before placing a piece of raw garlic on it. This was then placed on top of the wound. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Agh!" Percival grunted, but a nasty, sticky and horrible-smelling fluid began to seep out of the wound. The pain seemed to begin leaving his face as more and more of the infection, dirt, and poison was drawn out by the garlic. Though it was still an angry red colour, it was far less aggressive. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That feels better," said the soft-spoken knight. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There's still a lot of infection inside." Merlin said, almost to himself. "The magic kind that's stubborn. We'll see how it is later on." He looked at Arthur. "We can't go on today. It needs to be continuously cleaned."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"All right." The prince conceded. "We'll set up camp here." He said to the other knights. It was as if he was trying hard to not speak directly to Merlin. "Keep an eye on him, then." Merlin nodded, his entire attention focused on Percival. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At some point after the sun had just begun to set the condition of the injury worsened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Garlic isn't working to draw out the infection," Merlin announced grimly to his companions. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then what more can we do?" Leon asked. The servant shook his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll have to get it out of him." Immediate silence followed his words. Brought back the fact that he had magic. Merlin visibly braced himself before beginning. He placed his hands just above the festering incision, letting them hover in the air; face the embodiment of concentration. His eyes, naturally intense on their own, seemed all the more serious. A deeper blue, somehow. He murmured a long and complicated set of words in the Old Religion, and when they were ended his eyes burned a deep and rich, bright gold. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Percival snapped out of his feverish unconsciousness, and they all watched in amazement as a golden mist settled on the wound. It fell deep inside of it, and then lifted back out black as coal dust. The remaining grains began to mend the wound at its source, and the flesh began to seal back up. It had lost the angry red look and the swelling, leaving only a thin and barely noticeable long scar when it was finished. The golden sparks drifted off into the dusk and disappeared in the last rays of the sun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Works better when there's still daylight." Merlin said matter-of-factly, a slight smile of amusement on his face at the astonishment of his friends. Elyan seemed to still have some doubts, he'd just healed Percival, who now appeared to be totally at ease with him and his magic, Gwaine and Lancelot already knew, and Leon had been more receptive than the first two because of his recent experiences with the Druids. But Arthur... Here the smile faded. Arthur had disappeared into the forest after he was completely positive that Percival was healed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Keep an eye on him, will you?" The warlock asked Elyan, who finally seemed to have gotten over his distrust. Like an internal conflict that had been resolved. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course." Merlin went to follow his friend, when Percival's voice called him back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Merlin... Thank you." The dark-haired servant allowed his mouth to curve up at the edges once more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It was my pleasure." And then he vanished into the trees. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Arthur stomped through the tree trunks, not caring at this point who heard him. He was mad that Merlin had never told him. He understood why, but something could have been worked out. He had the <em>right </em>to know, at the very least. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Arthur!" He heard Merlin's voice call through the silvery, rough columns. He did his best to ignore it, but the thudding of running feet drew steadily nearer. He rolled his eyes when they abruptly cut off and were followed by a heavy thud with the crunch of a bush, only to start up again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Arthur!" The blonde couldn't take it anymore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Leave me alone, Merlin!" He shouted. The course of the footsteps were immediately redirected, and a moment later the servant skidded to a halt beside him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"None of us should be wandering alone," he retorted. "You least of all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And I suppose that I'm really incompetent with a sword and it's only been your interventions that have kept me alive." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Only a few times. And that was because they were cheating; using magic and other forms of unchivilrous combat." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why didn't you tell me?" For once, Merlin was at a loss as to formulating a comeback. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I... I wanted to."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But...?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You would've had me burnt at the stake, or hung, or had my head chopped off. I could go on listing the punishments given to those who practise magic." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well if you didn't want to risk it, you shouldn't have learned it!" Arthur said, raising his voice. The look in Merlin's eyes returned to him was unsettling. Dark as the indigo sky and heated as the tongues of a fire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You really think it's that simple, don't you?" His voice was soft, adding all the more to the boiling anger hidden beneath the surface. "It's not. I was born with it. Into a world where they'd be trying to kill me wherever I went, or use me to their own ends. So yes, I studied. So I could control it. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to conceal it for so long and so well as I have without more people discovering that I have magic." Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Merlin forged ahead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And I'm not the only one. There are plenty of us born with the gift. Most are taken to the Druids, where they can be safe from Uther. That's what drove Morgana over the edge. She discovered she had magic, and detested his assumption that everyone who practises it is evil. Can you look at a two year old and honestly tell me that he'll grow up one day and murder everyone? Just because he can do sorcery?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well look how well you've tricked me!" Arthur shouted. Both of them had raised their voices to the point that it wouldn't be difficult in the slightest for anyone to locate their position. "I thought I could trust you, rely on you! I'll even go so far as to admit that I thought of you as a friend. And all the while you were lying to me!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And saving your life!" Merlin shouted back. "Everything I've ever done is to protect Camelot, but if Camelot knew that I had magic I'd be burnt at the stake! I never ask for any credit, any small thanks. Because seeing one of the greatest kingdoms in Albion prosper and thrive is reward enough!" His eyes were burning pools of liquid fire, and his cheeks were flushed with anger. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I had a right to know!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What difference would it have made?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The biggest in the world!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, it would. I'd be dead and so would you by now!" The truth of his servant's words sank in, and though he denied it in his mind, in his heart Arthur knew that what the dark-haired sorcerer said was true.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just once, I would have liked you to know," Merlin whispered. His voice was now more pained than angry. "Just once, for someone to look at me and see that I wasn't an idiot. To understand who I really am underneath, and accept me for who I truly am. Looks like I was mistaken in thinking- hoping- that that person could be you." And without another word he stalked away through the trees.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Merlin!" Arthur called after him. Now that he was gone, the crown prince was overcome with a drowning sense of guilt. He hadn't meant to hurt him that badly, or to lose his temper in such a horrible way. Like it or not, Merlin was the only true friend who said whatever he wanted and wasn't afraid of the consequences. The only one who Arthur would let get away with it, because he enjoyed the sparring. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Merlin!" He called again, then sighed. It looked like he'd have to go after the clumsy idiot.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Fanning the Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Merlin winced when his jacket caught on a broken branch tip and ripped a gaping hole in the fabric, but kept on running. Frankly, he was too mad to care at the moment. He heard Symre's taunting whistle and wished he could mute the mocking laughter from his ears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I told you I would triumph, Emrys. I am a Changeling, and we are never wrong. Has Arthur yelled at you, his little pet? Too bad. I wish I could have seen it in person. I do love a good catastrophe."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Shut up!" </em>Merlin screamed in his head. "<em>You understand nothing of what I have endured during my life. I can see into your mind, Symre. You were raised by the Druids, and never on any occasion had the need to hide who you were. I have lived in fear from the moment I was old enough to understand what having my gifts entailed."</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>But we are similar, you and I." </em>She cooed. "<em>We both are misunderstood by those around us." </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Not for the same reason. I refuse under any circumstances to have anything in common with you."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>"Even if we share the same name composed of differing assortment of the letters?" </em>She inquired. Merlin slowed, mulling the information over in his head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>My name has been spoken of down the centuries. I've never heard them make mention of </em>you. <em>Meaning that you have taken the letters to give yourself a name of personal meaning. Well done, though I can't applaud your creativity." </em>All he got in response was a dry cough. A smile flitted across his face, if just for a moment. With her out of his head temporarily, it was easier to calm down and reflect upon what had been said on both sides of the story between himself and his prince. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Merlin!" The blonde's voice called faintly through the trees. It hadn't been his fault, just his father's. And Uther didn't strike out without reason. But it still hurt, hiding who he was. And if only Arthur could see that, Merlin knew deep down that their friendship would be all the better- and stronger- for it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The warlock nearly jumped out of his skin when someone tapped his shoulder, and a tree branch cracked and came plummeting down towards the unknown assailant. Arthur flinched, only to glance upwards to find that the limb was suspended just above his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry." Merlin muttered, not sounding very much so. "I thought you were one of Morgana's men." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So you collapse a tree on me?" Arthur asked. There was an awkward silence, during which neither one nor the other looked into their companion's eyes. "About earlier..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's fine." Merlin said, cutting him off. "Just... Try to understand where I'm coming from. And I'll do my best to do the same for you. Maybe that way we can put this behind us, and have a shot at being friends again." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah." Arthur replied, clearing his throat. "We should, um... We should probably head back to the others."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right." While the silence between the two wasn't the easy one between friends that they had become accustomed to, it was a big step away from hostile, like it had been before the sun had set. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>--------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Symre sat smouldering on her floating rock. Her patience was wearing thin; the mockery she had endured at the hands of her nemesis! But no longer. While she still wanted a slow and agonising death for him, it wouldn't hurt to fan the flames a bit. <em>Literally</em>. An evil grin gave her features an impish appearance, and her eyes glowed a red fire as her hand swept above the surface of her pool, the crystalline water beginning to ripple.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bearne," she hissed in enjoyment as the scarce foliage began to smoulder.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Valley of the Fallen Kings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>The small camp was awakened by the crackling and roar of the trees burning around them. The smoke rolled in like a dense, choking fog, and gagging, the seven men stumbled away from the wall of heat. They were running blind, instinctually heading in the direction they felt would be safe; the appearance of the clearing and break in the trees was a relief. Just for a moment, there could be no doubt as to which direction they were headed. Merlin shouted some words in Old Religion, eyes burning gold, and the smoke hit an invisible wall that it could not pass through. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The knights watched in wonder as snow mingled with the ash, falling thickly on the burning timber and vegetation and smothering the flames. The smoke billowed quite thickly in the section they had just escaped from, but aside from a few whispy trailers the opposite end was clear. They trekked wearily through the trunks of the birches, clothing and armour stained with smoke and hair tangled with specks of ash. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't understand," Arthur murmured as they continued walking toward Camelot. "Morgana isn't powerful enough to do all this. At least, not yet..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's not Morgana." Merlin commented without any added explanation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"... Good um, good job with the fire." The blonde praised awkwardly after a short period of uncomfortable silence. The truth was simple: for the first time in forever he didn't know what to make of someone he knew. Merlin glanced at him and gave an almost imperceptible nod. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The people who escaped should be at the Valley of the Fallen Kings. It has caves there, and more than enough game to sustain a large group for a period of days." Leon pointed out, obviously trying to give the group a destination to strive for. Upon hearing these words, Merlin cast his mind farther into the forest than the limits of their camp. When he returned, he commented,</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The bandits are headed to Camelot as we speak; there's more profit in plundering than attempting to rob an armoured mass of families. The king is with them, as well as Gaius and Guinevere." When no one responded, he asked sullenly, "Are we just going to sit here, or are we going to join them?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-----------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gaius had been run off his feet for the better part of two days. Gwen was far too busy tending to Uther to help him, and the wounded and sickly kept coming in a never-ending tidal wave that flooded his makeshift clinic. The nook under the overhanging rock provided his meager store of herbs and bandages shelter against the rain that had come through last night, but otherwise nothing positive in the least was happening. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Gaius!" Until now... Merlin raced through the bustle of people surrounding the poor physician with Arthur and the knights not far behind. All of them looked as if they had seen better days, what with their torn garments and smoke-stained hair. Tired eyes stared out of filthy faces. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed, previously tense shoulders relaxing in relief. His voice then became admonishing. "Where have you been!? The guards searched the forest for days! And when that fire started-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Percival is injured," Merlin broke in quickly. "And we're all a bit waterlogged, if you don't mind my saying so. We nearly drowned."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Merlin got shot by a poisoned arrow," Leon added. Gaius's face went from jubilant to paternally worried.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But that's not why we're here," Arthur broke in. "Merlin said that to get your undivided attention. We're looking for my father. Things have become even more complicated than they were-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look out!" Gwaine interrupted, diving to the ground and dragging Gaius down with him as the others hit the dirt a second after. An arrow whizzed over them and embedded itself into the rock face, burning. It set what was left of the supply store ablaze in a spreading curtain. Merlin immediately sprang into action.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cuman Mec," he stated. The fire leaped from the herbs and cloth to his hand. The supplies were slightly singed, but not terribly. There was still a good amount that could be used. His eyes flashed gold as he blew air over his fingers; the fire dissipated, leaving unscathed skin behind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed in disbelief, casting a horrified look at their present company.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's alright, Gaius. They already know. They may not be happy about it, but they know." Merlin glanced meaningfully at Arthur as he said this. The crown prince swallowed, eyes straying from his servant and refusing to meet the sorcerer's. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where's my father?" He asked Gaius again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"In one of the deeper caves, with Agravaine at the moment I believe." Just then a young guard came running up, looking faint with relief to see that his arrow hadn't done any serious damage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry my lord. It was loaded in the crossbow, and the trigger slipped-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Arthur!" He turned to find Gwen standing outside the mouth to a cave. She motioned to them with her arm before vanishing back into the rock. Merlin and Arthur followed her, leaving the knights in Gaius's care as the physician examined the scar that was once Percival's wound. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We're dealing with a magical being far surpassing the skill that Morgana possesses," Merlin said quietly. Arthur was first startled, then indignant. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You read my mind," he retorted sourly. "I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from doing so." He immediately regretted the tone he'd used, for as soon as they left his mouth he saw Merlin flinch, eyes flashing with pain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, sire." The manservant picked up his pace until he was far enough ahead of Arthur that any form of private conversation would be impossible, and then they were standing before the king.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Uther's eyes were dull and unfocused, his clothing dishevelled and hair unkempt. He visibly brightened upon seeing Arthur back alive and apparently unscathed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Arthur. You're back safely. When you didn't return I feared the worst." Merlin glanced over at the blonde, who seemed to summon what strength remained in his body to converse with his broken father. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We were attacked by bandits in the woods, and a few Wyverns as well," he said in a light-hearted tone. "And some wolves, but we escaped from all of them-" he broke off as his voice started to waver, and felt Merlin's stare burning into his back. Watching his every move. "I think Morgana has a hand in this, but Merlin seems to think there is more at work here than her and Morgause."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Really?" Agravaine asked, coming forward out of the shadows. "And why does he think that?" Merlin cleared his throat, straightened his back, and looked him right in the eye.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sire, to be honest, Morgana isn't powerful enough to orchestrate all this. And the Wyverns attacked <em>her </em>when she was attacking <em>us</em>... It just doesn't make sense. I- feel that there is another force at play than just the one that has revealed itself." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You <em>feel</em>? That's not a lot to act upon," Agravaine scoffed. "Do you really expect us to-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He has a point," Uther interrupted, his voice regaining a bit of that unquestioning edge to it that warranted no argument. "Merlin has been Arthur's servant for many years. I hold him to be an ally in the fight against magic. Listen carefully to what he has to say like any other man before making judgement." And then he left, retreating into a darker part of the cave where the shadows consumed him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Arthur and Merlin were sitting on the edge of one of the cliff faces, legs hanging in the air over the side in silence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I got a compliment from Uther," Merlin finally stated, his voice ringing with disbelief. "Now that's something you don't expect to hear every day." Arthur chuckled, unable to remain serious or angry with that comment, as it was true. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have a hard enough time with that, and I'm his son," he replied. But as they were watching the people milling about in the Valley, his heart pained him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We have to do something, Merlin," he sighed, looking over at his servant. "I can't bear standing by and doing nothing while my people suffer."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then believe me when I tell you that we've never faced anything like what we're facing now," the warlock pleaded. "She's dangerous, Arthur. She's the one that sent the whistle. Please, listen to me!" A shudder went down the prince's back just thinking about that sound, let alone hearing it again, and he decided, just this once, to really listen to what Merlin was saying. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not here. Somewhere that we won't be spied upon." Merlin nodded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I think I can help with that too," he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"What is this place?" Arthur asked as he followed Merlin through a cave filled with glowing crystals.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The Crystal Cave," the sorcerer called back. Arthur rolled his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right. My mistake; I thought it would be the "Coal Cave" or something like that." He didn't get an answer from Merlin, and after they'd gone deeper into the cave a ways he asked, "you're sure no one will find us here?" Merlin paused, then shook his head as if to clear it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whatever you do, don't look into the crystals," he said before setting off again in search of something. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They show you a possible outcome of the future." Arthur stopped dead, still as a statue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>What!?</em>" Merlin stopped too, as if tired of having to explain, and walked back to stand in front of the prince. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's all... Magic and monsters and incantation... Stuff," he tried to explain, knowing as he said it that he had failed miserably. "Just- don't worry about it." He then cast a glance over their surroundings. "This is far enough. No one will be able to listen in on us here." He sat in front of a gleaming puddle on the floor, which was surrounded by miniature crystals, and motioned for Arthur to sit on the other side. The prince did this reluctantly, feeling as if he were betraying his father somehow by consorting with a sorcerer in this place- which would be sacred to their kind.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merlin stretched his hand out over the tiny pool, and immediately the water began to ripple as if blown by a wind. An image appeared as the water did this, and when it settled the picture cleared and started to move.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is happening right now," he said sadly. Arthur's eyes glistened with tears he would never, ever shed. They just stayed there, in his eyes and obscuring his vision. He could see a burning Camelot with Morgana sitting on the throne, a horribly disfigured but still functioning Morgause at her right side. And then the image shifted, showing the fields around the citadel ablaze as bandits plundered the homes of his people. And the picture shifted one last time, revealing a girl sitting on a floating rock. It was suspended above a pool clear as crystal, and though her eyes burned with fire her gaze was as cold and black as the fingers of death. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Symre," Merlin said. The image wavered and dispersed. "She's a Changeling, Arthur."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's a Changeling?" Merlin sighed. There was no easy way to explain it...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whatever you do, don't move. Alright?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"... Sure...?" Arthur stated hesitantly, and became terribly surprised when Merlin took his hand. The warlock made their fingers meet until their hands were in perfect alignment, and then he closed his eyes. Arthur closed his as well, and immediately got swept up in memories. The encounters that Merlin had had with Symre. He learned everything about her in a few short seconds. And... He sensed something. On the surface of Merlin's thoughts was his flowing river, his tide of magic. Fine, he was a sorcerer. But, as their minds were connected, Arthur became dimly aware of Merlin's subconscious. And within it seemed to sleep an unquenchable tidal wave of inexuastable energy. It burned with the ferocity of a fire and hovered just out of reach of waking thought, a power that his servant wasn't even aware that he had. And, for Arthur, that knowledge was terrifying.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His fingers slipped out of alignment with Merlin's and he sat there in the Crystal Cave frantically grappling with the notion that the skinny servant boy directly across from him was in possession of such power. When his vision cleared he saw Merlin looking at him with a great depth of concern. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm fine," he croaked. "We need to find a way to defeat her."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yep."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Arthur sat just inside the pathway that lead into the Valley of the Fallen Kings and stared up at the crumbling statues of the ancient rulers without really seeing them. His mind was fixated on Merlin, puzzling him over and attempting to understand what incentive he would have for constantly saving him- a Pendragon- whose sole purpose in life, it seemed, was to be an adversary against magic instead of an ally. Or was it? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Arthur's feelings toward the arcane arts were becoming more and more confused each day. On one side, he had his father saying that all magic was evil- Morgana supported that theory- and on the other there were the Druids who used their power for healing. They lived to see peace. And now there was Merlin, living proof that the two opposing sides <em>could </em>coexist together an be all the stronger- and wiser- for it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Arthur shook his head. It was too much to process in such a very short amount of time, and time was the one thing they didn't have enough of at the moment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>"Arthur?" </em>It was nothing and yet it was everything. It was inside of his mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who are you?" The prince said aloud. "What do you want?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"We wish to help you."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>"</em>Who are you?" The reply took a long time to be heard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>The souls of the innocents slaughtered for the amusement of Changelings. We will do what we can to aid you and Emrys.</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Emrys?" Arthur asked, confused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Even we have heard tales of his coming long before it occurred. He is the most powerful being possessed of magic to ever walk the earth. None before him were his equal, as none will be after." </em>Thinking about the power he had sensed, Arthur replied uneasily,</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Merlin." And then a thought occurred to him, one so abrupt that it escaped his mouth in an ironic laugh. "But what use am I to him, if he is so powerful? And with you supporting him!? I am... Useless and broken, a relic of a world that thought itself conquerer of the supernatural. But we are wrong; it can never be dominated, being a thing immortal and we mortal. So what use am I, further to this cause? To this world? I am an echo among many that will fade away with the next repeating call." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"... An echo you may be, but your echo will be like a droplet of water falling onto the surface of a still lake in its centre. First the ripples are small, tight together. But they grow wider and multiply in number until all of history is alive with the reverberations of that single droplet. We have heard also of your destiny, Arthur Pendragon."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What does that mean?" Arthur asked sharply, his voice rising in volume as his curiosity was sparked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Emrys faces his deadliest foe</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>When all of Albion cries out in woe;</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Magic in his eyes doth glow</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>As he to the challenge must rise and go.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Many will be called, yet few will follow.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The Once and Future King </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>To this battle will bring</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>A spark of hope, as the flowers of spring</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And courage protected 'neath his wing</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Until at last children emboldened sing.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>They are joined, their destinies entwined</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>From the first dawn 'till the end of time;</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Their tales ec'oing through reality in kind</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>As brothers of like spirit and mind,</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Though 'pon the fields of Camlann loyalty be tried.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>A sword forged of a bond stronger </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Than any steel wrought by man,</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Made all the more powerful and swift</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>In its justice by what befalls in the aftermath o what happen'd at Camlann."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Though the words were of little meaning to Arthur as they were twisted in delicate and purposeful rhyme- a little too taskful for his taste- they were ingrained upon his memory for what he knew would be the rest of eternity. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks... I guess," he muttered. The spirits made no reply.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Dawn of War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>The sun had not yet arisen when Merlin was awoken by the very faint tread of many footsteps. He rolled over in the dim light of the cave, careful not to disturb the many knights also crammed into the hallowed rock. He failed in this objective when his hand slapped Arthur right in the face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Pendragon jerked away immediately, glaring at the lanky servant when he realised who had hit him. Merlin put his finger to his lips and then pointed upward. In the silence that followed, they both listened to the steady and quiet tread of my feet; twigs crackling and leaves crunching. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Morgana?" Arthur mouthed. Merlin closed his eyes for a moment, searching for her presence, and then opening them shook his head in negativity. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Druids," he mouthed back. Arthur took a few moments to process this information before resuming their silent conversation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Allies?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe." That was good enough for him. He and Merlin got up as noiselessly as possible, and being careful to avoid the sleeping knights they crept out of the cave. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It spoke a great deal to the legends of the Druids that the guards on duty had not spotted the procession yet. They were startled by the appearance of the Prince and his Servant, who walked quickly past the sentry and out into the forest. Arthur was headed in a certain direction when Merlin grabbed his arm with an iron grip and lead him forcibly in another. They came out of the trees and into a large clearing, where the Druids could be seen emerging from the opposite side. Their leader halted in surprise when he saw the two. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His gaze, like the rest of the Druids standing behind him, raked over the Pendragon with prickling distrust. But when it fell on Merlin his eyes flickered with surprise, even awe. The entire company bowed in deep respect to the young warlock standing before them, but quickly stood when he awkwardly bid them to rise. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Forgive us, if we have done you any harm with our... Salutations," the lead Druid said with a sharp glance at Arthur. The blonde seemed to visibly shrink in embarrassment about his involvement in the whole conversation, though Merlin's next words surprised him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's alright, Iseldir. He knows who I am." The deep blue eyes seemed to consider the prince for a moment, choosing carefully the right words to say. "Arthur is my friend. It tore me apart, not being able to tell him who I truly was. But why are you in this part of the wood? You must know the people of Camelot- knights and king included- are taking refuge in the Valley of the Fallen Kings." Iseldir bowed slightly before replying.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We did know, my lord. But Morgana's men left us no choice. They raided our camp at dawn the previous night near the border of Mercia."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where are you headed?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We do not know." Iseldir's evasive answer was explained by another distrustful look at Arthur, who had wisely decided it would be better to remain silent unless directly addressed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Iseldir? Where are you going?" Merlin said it this time in his mind, and got a truthful reply.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The caves near the border of the land of the Fisher King," he said back. "No one will bother us there. We will be safe." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If you will take our leave, Emrys," he said aloud with a departing bow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Will you help us?" It was Arthur who spoke this time, making everyone turn to stare at him in surprise. Uncomfortable under the many eyes, he added quickly, "Merlin says that we're fighting a- a Changeling. I'm not entirely sure what that means, but-" the Druids most certainly did. There were a few gasps of shock and outrage from the group, and a few others seemed mortified into silence. Iseldir regarded him curiously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A Pendragon asks the Druids for help?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"On behalf of my people and... For the benefit of yours," Arthur answered in a faltering voice. "I would argue strongly for your right to live within our borders in peace against my father. And when I am king, it would be a certainty- magic of healing such as yours would not be outlawed then." Merlin's mouth was now wide open, eyes registering surprise and gratitude. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is this your bargain in exchange for our help?" Iseldir asked. Arthur thought hard for a moment, turning over the idea in his mind and in his heart. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," he finally said. "It is a guarantee whether you help us or not." He looked sideways at Merlin. "I've come to realise that magic isn't the problem; it is the people who decide to do terrible things with it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But what about your guards? I'm sure Uther will set the hounds after us when the battle is finished." A woman deep in the crowd now came forward and eyed him distrustfully, clutching her young son close to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll send men after you; I'll pick them myself." The woman opened her mouth to reply, but Arthur plowed ahead. "Knights who know about Merlin and will let you slip away." Iseldir glanced at the people following him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mothers and their children will go on ahead," he said quietly. We will meet you when the battle is over." A fair-sized detachment left the main group and continued on into the forest. Iseldir turned to Merlin and Arthur. "We will help you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you," Arthur said with a respectful bow. "I'll inform Agravaine- what?" For the Pendragon had seen Merlin shaking his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Agravaine can't be trusted. I've followed him into the forest many a time and observed him speaking with Morgana." Arthur sighed, running his fingers through his hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, we can't do anything about it right now. Why didn't you tell me before?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I <em>did </em>tell you before," Merlin retorted irritably. He turned to Iseldir. "Thank you." The Druid bowed, a gesture followed by all behind him. Pleasure was etched in their features when Merlin bowed back, signifying that he respected them as equals. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The camp had been busy when they got back. Everyone was dashing about, making ready for war. Arthur had to have another servant put his armour on for him, seeing as Merlin had mysteriously disappeared the second the preparations had begun. He had just had his sword belt fastened; George was handing him the blade when Merlin reappeared as if out of thin air. Under one of his arms was a long thin bundle. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He won't be needing that," the sorcerer said to his fellow servant, indicating the parcel whilst saying so. George left without a word, leaving the two of them alone together for the first time in quite a few hours. Merlin unwrapped what was revealed to be a sword with such gentle affection that Arthur couldn't help but feel it to be special. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I made this for you," the warlock said. "It can kill what is already dead. It was forged in the breath of the Great Dragon."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You faced a dragon for me?" Arthur asked, deeply impressed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I used to go to him for advice. And then he broke free, and I found out that my father was the last Dragonlord."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Balinor?" Merlin nodded, still holding the sword carefully so that it glittered in the early morning light. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm the last Dragonlord now that he's gone. Kilgarrah- the Great Dragon- speaks with me when I need guidance. He's even let me ride him before." Merlin looked at Arthur, dark blue eyes all the more depthless for the seriousness they portrayed. "When I went to retrieve the sword, I asked him to help us. If the worst should happen, he'll be there." He handed the sword to Arthur, who grasped it warily. Almost at once he knew it hade been made for him; the balance, weight, and length were perfectly suited to his needs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The writing says "Take me up" and on the other side "Cast me away." There will never be another sword like it." Arthur was still examining the magnificent blade with wonder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, Merlin." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Made of Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>The battle was not going well. Morgana's men had fortified themselves within the citadel, the place legendary for holding back hostile armies. And it was the knights of Camelot trying to break in this time, instead of the other way around. Arthur was pressed on all sides as red-cloaked knights fought for survival, fending off arrows from above and swords from below. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We need some help!" Arthur shouted through the clashing din. Merlin was nearby, clumsily dodging blow after blow with a sword of his own. He looked up and met Arthur's eye, then he nodded. He whispered some words in Old Religion and a blinding flash appeared in the sky. The symbol of the Triskelion burned golden against the indigo, cloudy night. Almost immediately the fight turned in their favour; Druids seemed to turn up out of nowhere working magic. Merlin had cast aside his sword and was among his own kind, doing what came naturally to him. And as Arthur watched him when he caught a glimpse he was unnerved by the power which his friend wielded so easily. The Great Dragon had flown down from the cloud bank and set the parapets on fire, causing bandits to dive for cover. The knights of Camelot had at first regarded the Druids and dragon as yet another hostile force, but were now relieved to have them on their side. Arthur had accepted from the very beginning that they wouldn't follow him, and he and Merlin were now working together in joint leadership to bring about a successful end. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Try and take the battlements!" Arthur panted when they had a very brief respite, jumping out of the way as two men rolled over the ground locked in a fistfight and careening right into Merlin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right! We'll try to get the drawbridge down and the doors open; if we fail you'll have to charge them!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then let's hope this works!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merlin crept along through the dark, wishing with every stubbed toe and jammed finger that he could be doing this by torchlight. Wincing as his knee collided with a stone column, he sent a telepathic message to the Druids behind him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait a moment. Let me check and see if the coast is clear."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay, what are we supposed to do?"  Merlin thought a moment before replying.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Check the rooms leading off of this corridor. We're looking for a room filled with barrels; there should be spears on the walls." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And how are we supposed to find this in the dark?" Another Druid asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Use your magic. I know there's an incantation that allows you to see in the dark." As he said this he started whispering softly the words, and blinked gratefully a moment later when he could see again. "I'm going to the stairwell to see if the upper halls are clear. We only have one shot at this; if we fail we die."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's a cheerful thought," the first Druid muttered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But true," a third answered. Merlin had brought along five Druids to help him break into the castle and open the gate, and he only hoped that five would be enough. The room with the barrels would be so helpful, what with its secret passageway at the back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merlin left the Druids to their own scavenger hunts and crept on through the corridor alone. He'd already told them about the passageway and what to do if they emerged unharmed on the other side. But he knew from the dream last night what he had to do. And he wasn't going to the drawbridge; it was time to see who would live and who would die. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The moonlit corridors were so silent and empty that each footfall sounded like an earthquake. Even the fighting couldn't penetrate the solitude of the lowest levels. Merlin made his way up winding staircase after winding staircase, ignoring the buzzing in his head as the Druids attempted to speak to him. They had their job, and they could go on and do it without him. There was something far more important along his path. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As enemy soldiers unexpectedly appeared out of an alcove and raced past him he jumped, but soon remained stock still in deep confusion. They were running right past him. Couldn't they see him? Merlin looked down at himself and soon realised that they couldn't; he couldn't see himself even. So either someone was cloaking him, or he'd unintentionally mastered the art of invisability. It wasn't so strange sounding, after all. Ever since he'd discovered that he was unable to die, his powers had been fluctuating. An incantation that days before had required his utmost concentration now only needed the least amount of thought given to it to succeed. Apparently, invisability was now a spontaneous reaction to fear of discovery. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merlin now moved quietly but easily through the halls- which got more and more congested as he went deeper into the maze- until he reached the throne room. It was completely deserted, save for the lone figure sitting cross-legged on the stone floor. Her back was to the door, and long hair the colour of amber swept down it. She was wearing a sleeveless silk dress endowed with hues of milky dawn, and it fanned out flat on the floor aroud her until it resembled a pool reflecting the sky on a cloudy day. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Emrys," she whispered in greeting without turning to look at him. The doors slammed and barred themselves when he stepped into the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Symre." She rose in one graceful movement, dress fluttering lightly and hair floating to rest on her shoulders. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You've come alone. Fortunate. Anyone with you at this moment would be bleeding their lives out on the floor."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why does it have to be like this, Symre?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Albion will not prosper with a Pendragon on the throne outlawing the use of magic. But Morgana is one of us. I care little what she does with Camelot after I see you burnt at the stake." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Your compassion is overwhelming." Symre cast him a gleeful and triumphant smile, eyes burning bright orange. She threw out her hand and caught Merlin unawares, sending him flying through a window. The stained glass shattered and he clug on for dear life, not daring to glance below and see the many stories he'd fall from should he lose his grip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-----------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Arthur happened to glance upward just long enough to see Merlin dangling from a window ledge, the glass pane broken. Without a second thought, he raced through the now open gates and was joined by Druids and knights alike as the fight was taken into the corridors of the castle itself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>---------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Symre turned away from Merlin as she faced the door. They could both hear the clashing of swords in the outer halls. Merlin took the welcome distraction as an opportunity to haul himself back into the room, and when Symre looked at him again he was gratefully standing with both feet on the floor. Consequentially, they were edging away from the wall with windows. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Does it take a prince to rescue you?" Symre sneered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"At least I have someone to rescue me," Merlin snapped back. He thew he across the room to crash into the heavy wooden door; it splintered and toppled to the floor in a flurry of oaken shards. A fierce wind sprang up as the sky outside clouded over, and Symre dashed from the room with Merlin close behind. They dodged through the fighting, Arthur catching a glimpse and giving chase as they wound their way up spiralling tower staircases until they were on the battlements themselves. Lightning was flashing over all, mingling with dragon fire as banners, wood, and soldiers were engulfed in burning tongues. Smoke was everywhere. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can't destroy me, Emrys!" Symre screamed over the din whirling below them. "You are but a man!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My name means "magic!" I am magic itself, Gytha daughter of Ariosto and Flyngha!" For the first time fear gleamed in the molten eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That name means nothing to me now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then why do you respond to it?" Merlin ducked as a ball of spiked ice flew by his head, exploding into shards of frozen liquid. He retaliated by sending a gust of wind barrelling directly into her torso, flinging her over the railings and onto the steeply slanting roof. He jumped after her, landing neatly on the slope as she stumbled clumsily to find her footing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not the boy you met before, Gytha. I'm the sorcerer that will be your undoing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Symre snarled, lashed out with long raking nails. They were extremely uncoordinated, and Merlin simply stood, swaying with the brisk gales buffeting them. Each spell she summoned seemed to hit a field of bright energy, dissolving harmlessly into sparks. The wind grew stronger and stronger as the storm intensified, and in desperation Symre cast a repeating spell. It hammered into Merlin wall, and the defence wavered. Sweat broke out on their brows as they both concentrated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Arthur burst onto the topmost parapets, saw Merlin and Symre doing their best to knock each other into the courtyard far below.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Merlin!" It was out of his mouth before he had time to think, and the result was disastrous. Merlin was distracted, and Symre seized the brief lapse in concentration to renew her efforts. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Noooooo!" Arthur watched in horror as Merlin fell in what appeared to him to be very slow motion. Every movement, every flap of fabric in the wind, was magnified tenfold. The smirk of triumph on Symre's face, the burning hatred in her eyes as they flashed defiance at Arthur. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>"The sword, Pendragon." </em>The voices from the Valley of the Fallen Kings were whispering to him again; they had taken part in the battle by driving back Morgana's forces and preventing them from leaving the city. <em>"Take the sword begotten in the breath of the Great Dragon. Spear her cold heart. The cycle will break, and the reign of the Changeling will be ended." </em>And without a second thought, Arthur threw his blade with all the strength of his arm directly at Symre. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. What a Beautiful World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>The blade flew straight and true, driving itself hilt deep into the left side of her chest. Symre gasped, eyes dilating in shock. The burning orange turned into a stone cold grey-blue, devoid and empty of all colour. Her body and clothing began to turn the same shade, hardening and stiffening. She became a statue, which dropped like the rock it was down into the courtyard below. It shattered into a million pieces, the sword lying unscathed next to it. Arthur's throat constricted when he saw the crumpled form nearby, black hair and red neckerchief moved only by the wind. He raced back through the castle, dodging the small skirmishes still going on. For the most part, the battle was over. Morgana had fled, her forces completely decimated. The Druids had disappeared as quickly and mysteriously as they had come, and Agravaine was dead among many others; his own father grievously wounded. But Arthur's sole focus was directed at Merlin, who he deeply regretted his treatment of. The poor servant had been forced to hide how strong he really was to survive, and now he'd given his life for the kingdom that would have had him killed for his natural abilities. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It began pouring rain long before he reached the ground level, but he ran out into the rain anyway, sinking onto his knees next to the limp form of his friend. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Merlin..." Arthur hugged the unresponsive form tightly, burying his face into the recently soaked jacket; all the tears he had never been able to shed, all the guilt... "I'm sorry. And thank you. I never appreciated all that you did for me, or fully realised just how much that was. I cannot tell you the reason for why I was unable to say aloud that you were the one friend I valued above all others, because I do not know what is was. I assume it was pride..." His voice broke. "And now it's too late. I- Merlin, I am so, so sorry." Suddenly the limp arms gripped him back in a firm embrace, and he felt breath in his ear. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Never too late."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Merlin!?" They pulled apart, and Arthur looked at his servant's lopsided grin in astonishment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hello."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But- but you were dead! I saw you fall from the highest parapets myself!" The smile faded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can't die," Merlin said, eyes deep and serious. "Not until I fulfill my destiny. Symre's tried, Morgana's tried... I end up in this sort of... No place. I'm not here, but I can sense that I'm not there."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is your destiny?" Arthur asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not sure." Merlin shook his head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, let's just be glad that that's the way things are," Arthur said, standing up. Offering his hand to Merlin he added, "or else we'd all be dead by now, I gather." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Most likely."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Arthur was fuming, finding it hard to resist the urge to strangle his wounded father as Uther lay propped up on a plethora of pillows in his chambers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How can that be your decision, after all he's done for us!? Done for me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's a sorcerer, Arthur! The law is clear. And I will not make any allowances. How can you defend him after he's lied to you for all these years?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because he's my friend!" The prince began pacing up and down the length of the bed. "Merlin has saved my life more times than I can most likely ever imagine, and has never claimed doing so nor asked for anything in return."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He uses magic. He's the enemy!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, I can't believe that!" Arthur suddenly went rigidly still. "If you do this," he said, his voice icily calm, "I will never forgive you." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't ask for your forgiveness, Arthur. I've never asked forgiveness from anyone." Arthur shook his head, left his father's company. Out in the hall, he passed Giaus and Guinevere on their way in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What did he say?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He still intends to carry out the order." The hope in Giaus's face drained away, leaving a pale cast over all his features. Guinevere gripped both their shoulders in comfort, but had no words to add. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm going to see Merlin," Arthur mumbled, walking away. He descended into the dungeon, passed Lancelot, Leon, and Percival on the way guarding the entrance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If I could let him escape, I would," Lancelot said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Same here," Percival added. Arthur nodded, acknowledging that they had spoken to him, and continued on through the cells. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I think Gwaine and Elyan are working on something!" Leon called as the Pendragon rounded a corner. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They would be," Merlin said with a tired smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My father is refusing a reprieve," Arthur announced without any formal greeting. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I knew that would be his decision," Merlin commented. "I knew it from the moment I revealed my magic to you, that I would still help, and that this would be my reward for doing so."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yet you still helped us anyway?" Arthur asked, surprised. "Why?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because I believe in the Albion that you will build." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I- I wish I could get you out of here," stammered a deeply touched- and as a result, flustered- Arthur. For the first time that day, Merlin gave a true smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tospringe," he whispered, motioning his hand toward the lock on the door of his cell. It flew open, nearly tearing itself from its hinges. He then looked at Arthur. "I could escape any time I wanted to. But I don't."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why?" Again, Arthur was surprised. This time, he was slightly shocked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I won't go against the law of Camelot any more than is necessary for her survival," Merlin explained simply. "I decided upon that principle for myself when I first got here." He looked at Arthur, who still seemed deeply confused. "It makes me accountable to myself. I can't break any law I want to just because I have magic; that's not what it should be used for."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I see."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, you don't."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're right, I don't." Arthur finally allowed himself a small smile. He sat on the cold, hard floor of the dungeon cell next to his best friend, and they simply shared a mutual silence for a while in that way. Finally, Merlin spoke. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of only you could see what I can see," he sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you mean?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Everything is connected together in this world through magic. The wind, the water, the soil and the trees. All the creatures that inhabit it. And if you look hard enough, observe without bothering about the details, you can see it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It sounds beautiful." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It is." A pause. Then, "Do you trust me?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmm?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you trust me?" Arthur looked at Merlin's outstretched hand, took it in his own. "What do you see?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I still see the dirty walls of the cell."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then close your eyes, and try to see the world through mine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"... Okay..." And he did. The moment Arthur closed his eyes, he felt a warmth spread through his body. It was bursting with untapped energy, and when he opened his eyes again the Pendragon saw that the very same thing inside of him was all around him. Everything seemed like smoke, golden, glittering smoke. He reached out with his free hand and touched the stone floor; it was solid but vibrating and warm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is what I see and feel all the time, if I want to." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is that music?" It was beautiful. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The sound of nature. It's singing its own tune. Every day people can't hear it, because they're so concerned with their own lives." Their hands slipped apart, and the colours, the feeling and the sound, faded away. Arthur felt tears prickling in his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, Merlin. It was beautiful." They looked at each other for a moment, the unspoken thoughts filling the silence with unbearable noise. At last Arthur stood and left. He closed the cell door behind him, knowing now that it didn't matter anyway, and retired to his chambers. They were a mess, but he felt he owed that to his own fault and not to Merlin's. <em>Especially </em>not to Merlin. There was a knock on his door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come in." He looked up to see Guinevere with a plate of food, and attempted a smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I thought you'd be hungry."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you." Gwen went to leave, but he called her back. "Guinevere."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Would you like to share it with me?" She smiled, pulling up a chair; together they ate with a blazing fire in the hearth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How was Merlin?" Gwen asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Taking it better than I am, if I'm to be honest."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But that's him, Arthur."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know." They stood, and he hugged her tightly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Outside, Arthur tried to ignore the pile of wood and brush being built for Merlin's execution. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. All Hail the King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"Sire, come quickly!" It was Elyan who woke Arthur the following morning, banging hard on the door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is it?" Arthur asked, heart quickening. The tone of Elyan's voice invoked no sense of false security that everything was all right. He leaped out of bed, dressed quickly- or a well as he could without assistance- and followed the knight to Uther's chambers. There they found Gaius next to a shrouded Uther. The physician looked up as he approached.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There was nothing I could do. His wounds were far worse than I had thought, and it seems they opened again during the night."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You mean he bled to death?" Arthur inquired; he was numb all over with shock. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sire." The bells began ringing out, the pattern hollow as everyone felt, announcing that the king was dead. The reality of everything set in, and the prince collapsed at his father's bedside, burying his face in the covers. The tears refused to come, and instead he composed himself and walked out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I want the entire council summoned immediately," he said to Leon as he headed for the council chambers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The first thing  Arthur did was release Merlin from the dungeons. After his coronation, he began drafting a new law. It was the wording that he was troubled with, and as a result it took far longer than usual. One morning, when Merlin came in, he handed the finished document to his servant. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Here. Read this and tell me if you think it needs any adjustment." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not that the word of a manservant will make any difference," Merlin pointed out cheekily, trying to start up the bantering like usual early in the morning, which ended with Arthur throwing some sort of object after him as he made a hasty exit from the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The word of an Advisor does, though." Merlin raised his eyebrows. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're serious?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Deathly."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That doesn't mean as much to me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shut up." Merlin smiled as he began reading the document, but it faded as quickly as it had arrived. His eyes went wide with disbelief as the words went on, and he stood there for a few moments dumbly holding the paper in his hands. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you need a chair?" Arthur asked sarcastically.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks," Merlin murmured as he began to sit down. A chair pulled itself over as he did so, so that he didn't fall to the floor. Finally he looked at Arthur. "You really mean this?" It was Arthur's turn to smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, Merlin. I do."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>After the proclamation allowing the use of magic within the kingdom of Camelot, Merlin went on to become ruler of the Druids as well as Advisor to the king. Gaius began treating the wounded with magic again when it was necessary. The Knights of the Round Table- founded and led by Leon, Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine, and Percival- continued to valiantly defend the kingdom; anyone deemed skilfull and brave enough was accepted into the elite. Guinevere and Arthur were married. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Camelot faced many challenges before it was able to rise to the glory the legends remember it for; Albion was united and the kingdoms prospered. And while destiny was unchangeable, and Arthur was pierced by am ordered at Camlann, when Morgana's forces came against theirs one last time, the strong foundations of a great civilisation were unshaken. They continued to develop, to gain power and grow in strength. Merlin still sent Arthur across the Lake of Avalon, and kept watch over its waters for many years while everything changed around him. In this time while sorcerer and king were separated, their friendship was such that not even death could part them forever. For one day, Arthur would rise again as the Once and Future King to save Albion when its need was greatest...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And Merlin would be waiting for him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story has a sequel. See the series to get the second book.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMERS: ALL RIGHTS GO TO BBC MERLIN AND ANY OTHER AFFILIATED CORPORATE BODIES</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>